Soar
by XxAngelWingsXx123
Summary: my first one-shot!


**One-shot**

**This is a one shot based off of Christina Aguilera – Soar**

* * *

**Soar**

I looked out at the sun setting. It was the only comfort I had. It was my only closure. I wiped the blood away from lip, trying to hold the pain that made my body shiver in. I tried to make the tears that would always slip from my eyes back. Did I have a life? Did I need one? Do I want one? I find myself asking that question every day. Every time it happens. The same answer always. I have no idea.

I got up and winced from the stinging that went through my body. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes tight. Finally I couldn't bare it and just slid back down the wall. I let out a painful cry.

_Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold_

_What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_

What do I do to people? I try… I try to fit in. I dress like all the cool kids. I wear make-up, but they say I'm too ugly. Maybe getting beat up in alleys and behind the school is good. I deserve the punishment. I'm so ugly and fat. I'm….I'm worthless.

_Now in life, there's gonna be times you're feeling low_

_And in your mind insecurity seems to take control_

_We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval_

_We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is_

I like him… I love him. But he hates me. Plus he's with her. The sexy non-fat pig girl. The girl I could never be. I want him to be mine. For him to hold me at night. Maybe even my husband. I smiled, but he quickly went away. What am I thinking? I could never get a boyfriend, so why would a guy wanna be my husband anyways.

I lifted myself up, this time not even caring about the pain. I slowly left the cold alley. It was now dark as the sun had finally laid to rest while the moon was doing its nightly duty.

I walked the streets. Not knowing where I was going. And to just be honest not caring. I mean I couldn't go to that house. I mean I knew he was mad, steaming even. I missed my curfew, and he was going to kill me…literally. I hated my stepfather. I hated everything about him. His clothes. His face. But I specially hate when he comes into my room at night. It's such a normal thing now I can't bare it. My mom would of taken me away from here. If she was alive.

I stared down at that golden heart pendant she gave me on my seventh birthday. not even a month later she was gone. Dead. I can't believe he even had the nerve to pull the trigger. A tear slipped from my eyes at the memory. I try so hard every day. And for what so people can hurt me even more.

_When they push when they pull, tell me can you hold on_

_When they say you should change can you lift your head high_

_And stay strong_

_Will you give up, give in, when your hearts crying out its wrong_

_Will you love you for you at the end of it all_

I can't take it. I cry. I try. Nothing happens. I was a mistake. For 5 seconds in my parents' life they decided they loved each other and 9 months later out popped me. The girl who everybody hates. The girl who everybody wishes they would die when they see her coming. I pop it and held it to my head. On 5, and everybody will be happen. 1, 2, 3, 4,-

"STOP", he yelled pulling the gun from my hands just in the nick of time.

I stumbled back at the sudden confrontation. It was…it was him…

"Do you have any idea what you could've done!

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I was too shocked. This all was happening to fast. I couldn't think fast enough.

"Hello!" he grabbed me making me look up at him.

I blinked, trying to get out of this trance. This maze I was trapped in. then….. I woke up.

I woke up? Well actually I jump up. From my….sleep?

I blinked trying to focus. I looked around my room. Posters? Pictures of my friends? Everything a normal teenage girl would have in her room. So it was just a dream. I smiled, wiping my already sweaty hair from my… night terror?

I heard my phone beep and knew I had a new text message. I looked and it read:

_John: hey babe I know it's early but I love you_

I looked at the clock and it read 2:00 A.M

I smiled and texted back:

_I love you too._

_Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold_

_What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_


End file.
